


the office

by shrbu (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, idk what else to put, its literally just the office but haikyuu version, the office au but theyre a news channel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shrbu
Summary: join oikawa and the rest of seijoh news in finding true passion and--just kidding.join oikawa in actually trying to be nice, iwaizumi in questioning his love choices, kuroo in being a mild simp, akaashi in being a major simp, kenma in battling a crush, bokuto in being dense, hinata in--i think you get the idea.buckle up, it's gonna be a looong ride.the office au but make it a news channel HIGHLY INFLUENCED BY THE SHOW
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	the office

**Author's Note:**

> hi and thx for literally choosing to read this. i worked hard on this first chapter so i hope u like it, sorry for the shitty ending tho
> 
> this isnt gonna be updated regularly, maybe monthly though :))

“Alright, so I have your monthly progress reports,” Oikawa said as he stepped out of his ratherly small office, a stack of light yellow papers in his hand. He flipped through each of them slowly, eyes catching on every single name of his “family,” as he liked to call his co-workers. “Can somebody please get the journalists and HR from the annex?”

Oikawa dreaded giving out progress reports. Either Bokuto would boast about his good marks or he would see Yaku stirring his coffee in the breakroom slowly, looking out the window with a hurt expression.

He never really understood why the boss of all the news channels required him to give out these specific reports. They were barely correct, and everybody thought Oikawa was the one who made them. And, in fact, he was not. Nevertheless, he wasn’t able to tell them that due to company policies.

Goshiki shot up from his desk next to the front door and quickly jogged his way up to Oikawa. He was a skinny little guy, always eager to do any kind of work Oikawa requested. But, Toru had noticed how we was always most willing to go to the annex. He suspected it was to see Taichi, HR’s mood checker, (though, Oikawa had noted that he always had a somewhat bored expression on his face, which really didn’t fit the job description) since hearing office gossip, they both had a little crush on each other.

Ah, young love. It always warmed Oikawa’s heart. He shot a glance to his co-manager on the other side of the room. He had his own little office, smaller than Oikawa’s but still able to at least call it decent-sized. Iwaizumi Hajime. Oikawa’s lover since he was only 17. They’ve been married for about 10 years, yet nobody in the office knew. They were good at keeping their little relationship a secret.

Goshiki glanced at the papers and Oikawa shook his head. He nodded once again and went to the back door that lead to the annex.

HR and the journalists worked particularly well together since they were both usually quiet and honestly just wanted to be home. They all glanced up lazily and sighed, knowing what day it was.

Yamaguchi dragged himself away from his computer and walked over to Sakusa to wake him up. He was always tired, and having a nice desk mate like Yamaguchi, he would only wake him up for special emergencies. He nudged him lightly and Sakusa shot his head up, sniffling. He looked up at Yamaguchi and yawned, rubbing his eyes. God how he hated this day.

Kita smiled at his boyfriend desk, which was right in front of his. He and Aran had been dating ever since they started working together, hitting it off from the very beginning. Aran smiled back and walked around to Kita’s desk and offered his hand. He took it gladly and they walked hand in hand to where Goshiki was standing.

“ASAHI, ASAHI! Look how cute they are! Ahhhh, makes me so happy seeing them like that!!!” Nishinoya squeaked while aggressively shaking Asahi’s arm and pointing to the happy couple. The only person in the annex who was hyper all the time had to be Noya. He was only quiet when he was actually concentrating on HR duties, which was rare. He never usually bothered anybody, only Asahi.

“Yes, Noya, I see them. Now, please stop shaking my arm-” Asahi pleaded. Noya quickly moved his hands away and flushed. He fiddled with his hands for a bit until nodding at nothing and quickly walking over to Goshiki. Asahi watched him walk away confused, but used to not understanding Noya’s intentions.

Taichi, obviously, was the first one to stand up once he saw Goshiki. He walked over to him, grinning nervously, as he always did.

Once Goshiki saw him, he beamed and started leaning from foot to foot, visibly eager to talk to the older boy. Taichi softly smiled as he took in this action.

“Hey, how are you? I’ve been meaning to ask you if you wanted to, I don’t know, get dinner or something?”

Goshiki smiled even wider. “Sure Taichi-san! I’ll wait outside for you to pick me up! Unless you want me to drive?”

“No, we’re going in my car. And sure, I will.” Taichi smiled awkwardly back as he saw the other’s approaching.

“Okay lovebirds, that’s enough. Are we all here right now?” Yaku asked as he turned around and started counting heads.

“Yaku-san, they’re all here. Let’s go, Oikawa is waiting!” Goshiki said as he opened the door and held it for everybody to pass through. Some thanked him and others just nodded as they all went one by one. Sakusa, being the last one, just yawned and Goshiki followed after him, closing the door behind him.

Oikawa looked up again as everybody had filed into the main room, some sighing and others genuinely happy to receive these reports. Iwaizumi had also lazily walked out of his office to take his place next to Oikawa.

“Let’s get started then?”

  
  


* * *

“Kuroo, what’d you get?” Bokuto asked excitedly, knowing he got good marks in every category. Kuroo looked up tiredly, not getting enough sleep last night since he was on call with Kenma the entire time.

He yawned loudly and shrugged. “A few good here and there, I need some improvement in pronouncing words though? I thought that was pretty stupid, considering how Japanese isn’t even Akaashi’s first language and he understands me fine.” Bokuto eyes brightened at the sound of his most definitely _obvious_ crush’s name. “Calm down, you look like you’re gonna get a boner.”

“I’m not! Stop saying such lies Kuroo.” Bokuto said as he rolled his eyes and started eyeing Kuroo’s darkening eyebags. “Staying up late again?”

“Yeah, Kenma asked me to stay up playing games with him again, so I did.” Kuroo said as he stretched and blinked slowly. “And anyways, you know I would never pass up on a time to hang out with him _outside_ of work.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes once again and scoffed. “Calm down, you look like you’re gonna get a boner.” They both started laughing and Akaashi and Kenma, who were talking next to the water fountain, eyed them.

“Knowing them, they’re probably joking about something stupid.” Kenma sighed and poured some water into his cup. “It’s hard being paired up with an idiot.”

“You’re not wrong, I wish Kuroo would stop making nipple jokes. Like dick jokes I get, but god, nipples? Really?” Kenma giggled and Akaashi scoffed. “Don’t laugh! It isn’t funny when he compares them to literal raindrops.”

“Raindrops?” Kenma snorted and started laughing uncontrollably. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but damn that’s the funniest thing he’s heard in all day. Akaashi sighed and took the cup of water from out of his hands and lead him back to their desk clump, where Osamu and Semi were fighting next to them, as always.

“This is _my_ side and that’s _your_ side, okay? I really didn’t think it was that hard to understand, Semi!” Osamu said. He started aggressively shoving the papers that the latter had obviously put there on purpose back to his side. Semi just continued to work on the computer he was on, writing useless things on pieces of blank papers and putting them on top of Osamu’s desk, not replying to his outburst.

“Semi-san, stop bullying poor Osamu. If you were going to be mean to him, at least think of something more creative.” Shirabu mentioned as he walked towards Semi and placed his arms around his neck and leaned onto his shoulder. Semi snorted and rolled his eyes, not bothered by the gesture. Everybody was pretty used to the sexual tension between the two, but they never did anything to relieve it. At least, not that the office knows of.

“Shirabu, if you’re just going to come here to insult my methods, then don’t come at all.”

“No, you’re cute when you’re frustratued. I wonder why you always get so worked up by my mere little comments.” Shirabu dragged a finger under Semi’s jawline. He slapped his hand away and Shirabu untangled himself from Semi tiredly and walked back over to where Suna was peacefully sitting. He sat down and sighed.

“Leave the poor man alone, I can tell you’re torturing him.” Suna said as he lazily typed.

“Suna, how could you? We’ve been desk mates for all this time and you betray me for _him?_ This is the saddest form of betrayal. I cannot believe you’ve done this to me. Suna, we need a break from each other, please move your belongings to the storage room.” Shirabu cried as he dramatically fell onto the floor.

“Shut the fuck up I swear to _god.”_ Suna whispered, anger laced in his tone. Shirabu yelped and got up from the floor, heading over to the break room.

“Suna really needs to chill sometimes.” He snorted, sipping his cup of coffee and staring at Semi through the window built into the door.

  
  


* * *

_Reporters_

**Bokuto, Kuroo, Semi, Osamu, and Daichi**

_Camera-men_

**Kenma, Akaashi, Suna, Shirabu, and Suga**

_HR_

**Taichi, Tsukishima, Aran, Kita, and Nishinoya**

_Journalists_

**Yamaguchi, Asahi, Ushijima, Sakusa, and Yaku**

_Segmenters_

**Hinata, Kageyama, Atsumu, Lev, and Tendou**

_Cameras and Reporters pairs_

**Bokuto-Kenma, Kuroo-Akaashi, Osamu-Shirabu, Semi-Suna, Daichi-Suga**

_Reception_

**Goshiki**

_Managers_

**Oikawa and Iwaizumi**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading this dumb shit and ash here it is lol


End file.
